Colonel
The Colonel is a character from 101 Dalmatians. He is an Old English Sheepdog who assists in the rescue of the Dalmatian puppies. He was voiced by J. Pat O'Malley in the original film and Jim Cummings in the TV series. Background Colonel is an old sheepdog who lives on a farm in the English countryside. He lives with his two companions: Captain, a horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat. The trio seem to function as a pseudo-military unit, with Colonel as the commanding officer. Colonel has a tendency to mispronounce words. However, he has a fighting spirit and is courageous. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians Colonel is first referenced by Old Towser, a Bloodhound. After Towser receives the news that the Dalmatian puppies are missing, Towser relays the message to the Colonel, as Colonel is the only dog in range. A goose notes to Towser that the message must be loud and clear, or Colonel would never get it. After being alerted to the message, Colonel initially mishears spotted puppies as "spotted puddles," though a double check confirms the message. Captain and Tibbs note activity at the nearby Hell Hall (the Old De Vil Place) that has been abandoned for years. Colonel and Tibbs go to investigate. While Colonel waits outside, Tibbs goes into the house to learn that the 15 stolen puppies are there, along side 84 that have been bought by Jasper and Horace Badun as well as Cruella De Vil. Tibbs also learns of the plan to skin the puppies, but is discovered by Jasper. Tibbs escapes and relays the message to Colonel, who sends it back down the Twilight Barking Chain. Later, after learning that Pongo and Perdita are on their way to find the puppies, Colonel and Tibbs go back to Hell Hall to lead the puppies back. Tibbs goes in the house to round up the puppies. Colonel meets up with Pongo and Perdita, and informs them of the situation. He then watches from outside, and later leads the puppies back to the farm. At the farm, Colonel and the others learn that Jasper and Horace are following their tracks. Colonel suggests fighting them, but Pongo and Perdita decide to take the puppies and run. They thank Colonel, Captain and Tibbs, who note that it was all in the line of duty. When Jasper and Horace arrive, Colonel leads them to believe that the puppies are hiding in the hay. This puts the two Baduns in position to be kicked by Captain, which postpones their tracking of the Dalmatians. 101 Dalmatians (1996 film) The Colonel makes a cameo in the live-action adaptation of the film when Cruella sets off to find the puppies, after Jasper and Horace had lost them. In the movie, the Colonel is instead called "Buster." While asleep in the barn, Buster is awakened by Punch (the Captain), who was the first to receive the Twilight Bark message about the stolen puppies. Buster then barks an urgent message which is received by an Airedale terrier. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Colonel was one of the supporting characters in the series. Here, he acts as a mentor to the puppies, often telling them stories of the old days and telling them what it means to be a true hero. He lives in a run-down railway cart behind the Dearly Farm where the Dalmatians and their owners reside. House of Mouse Colonel made a few cameos in the series. The Colonel was also seen at the beginning of Mickey's Magical Christmas. In ''House of Genius ''he is seen in line. Gallery clipcolonel.gif|Colonel Trivia Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Living characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animals who live with humans